This invention relates to orthopedic footwear, and more particularly to a sock having extended, reversible tubes or fingers formed thereon for retaining toe separators or cushions between the toes.
The invention is concerned with proper alignment of the big toe (Hallux). In some people, there is a tendency of the big toe to bend outward (Valgus) toward the smaller toes and deform over time into a Hallux Valgus or crooked big toe. The cause may be hereditary, or it can be the extended wearing of shoes that are too tight or ill fitting. Beyond being unsightly, a bent great toe can turn so dramatically to the outside of the foot that the bursa at the base of the big toe becomes inflamed and swells (bunion). In addition, the big toe can interfere with, irritate and deform the adjacent smaller toes. The resulting deformity of the toe bones and joints (Hallus Vagus) can be so painful that corrective surgery is commonly required. It is the purpose of this invention to reduce substantially the frequency of such surgeries through the protective and corrective forces that this invention will provide to crooked and healthy toes.
Prior inventors have developed a number of solutions for correcting the toes, by providing splints, separators and the like. Many such devices are needlessly complex and difficult to apply and wear. It would benefit those suffering from certain foot problems to have a simple sock construction specially designed to retain toe spacers or cushions.